disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baileywhoops
"Baileywhoops" is the forty-first episode from Sofia the First, which aired on November 7, 2014. Plot The Kingdom of Enchancia is having its Royal Jubilee and Baileywick is greeting the guests as they arrive. After King Magnus arrives Baileywick is greeted by his royal steward Slickwell. He declares himself an admirer of Baileywick and gives him a double-headed snakepin. Baileywick gratefully accepts the gift and Slickwell wishes him luck before muttering to himself "You're going to need it." Baileywick suddenly gets a bad case of clumsiness and crashes into King Roland. Slickwell helps Roland up and introduces himself. In the castle, King Roland explains the Jubilee iteneriary to everyone: The adults will have some sports and go on a cruise while the kids will be entertained by King Magnus' sorcerer Greylock the Grand and, to the shock of everyone, Cedric who is shown to have a rivalry with Greylock. Cedric and Greylock compete fiercily against each other to show who is more fun by conjuring up origamis then balloons then pinatas, and finally, a flying carousel that together they entertain the children with for the rest of the day. All the children that is except Sofia who skips the whole thing because she is very worried about Baileywick. After another clumsiness attack Slickwell urges him to retire stating he must have become too old to continue with the job of being castle steward of Enchancia but Sofia defends him and tells him through a song she'll help him out by becoming his junior steward and puts on an outfit similar to Baileywick's, with earrings and her hair curled up in a ponytail. Baileywick also gives Sofia her own pocket watch. Meanwhile, through the same song, Slickwell reveals he's after Baileywick's job and that the pin he gave him is cursed. The Kings and Queens are having sports in the castle courtyard and, thanks to Sofia, Baileywick is doing much better. Seeing the young princess's aid as a threat, Slickwell deliberately interferes with Sofia's next attempt to help Baileywick on the pretext of cleaning her shoes. Sofia refuses but Slickwell won't take no for an answer and, without Sofia, Baileywick's clumsiness attacks cause another mishap. Slickwell, once again, tells Baileywick he should retire stating once again that he's getting on in years and that King Roland can surly find an able replacement but, once again, Sofia defends him and reminds Baileywick when she first became a princess she felt couldn't do it and would have quit just like that if he and her parents hadn't supported her which encourages Baileywick to stay on. After the Jubilee cake is frosted, Sofia helps Baileywick bring it out perfectly. But this is made a moot point when Baileywick sneezes Roland into his Royal Gifts. Baileywick utterly humiliated, resigns as castle steward of Enchancia despite everyone's protests. Sofia tries to convince Baileywick not to retire by promising to do more that will make things easier for him like carrying things, serving the meals, whatever it takes but Baileywick has shown to have made his decision. He appreciates everything Sofia has done for him and gives her the serpent pin Slickwell gave him before leaving to pack. Suddenly Sofia and Clover both have clumsiness attacks that helps Sofia realize that Baileywick didn't get clumsy until Slickwell gave him the pin. Realizing the pin is cursed, they decide to confront Slickwell about it. But when they get to the kitchen, the pin causes Sofia to fall, and she knocks Slickwell's bag off the table and finds a book called The Beginner's Guide To Magically Cursed Objects. Reading it, they find out that the pin is called the Pin of Klutzenheimer which puts a clumsiness curse on anyone who even touches it. Because of these discoveries, Sofia and Clover both realize Slickwell knew the pin was cursed and gave it to Baileywick on purpose so he could steal his job. Sofia tells Clover to make sure Slickwell doesn't get away with it and goes off to tell Baileywick of her findings. When Clover finds Slickwell escorting everyone to the cruise, he decides to give Slickwell a taste of his own medicine by putting the pin on his rear causing him to have clumsiness attacks that end up endangering everyone onboard. Meanwhile, Sofia finds Baileywick just in time to tell him about the pin and Slickwell's plot against him. Together they go off to confront Slickwell and arrive just in time to find the royal schooner in danger and, with help from Greylock and Cedric, they manage to rescue the Royals. Once everyone is safe, Roland apologizes to everyone about the cruise and mess. Slickwell offers to clean up the mess but winds up falling down. Sofia steps forward and then proceeds to tell her parents and everyone else about Slickwell's plot against Baileywick and the pin. Slickwell realizes that Sofia has him figured out and the reason he started being clumsy is because the pin was somehow placed on him and finds it just in time to prove that Sofia is telling the truth. He tries to offer an explanation but Roland cuts him off and tells him his services are no longer required. Slickwell protests that Roland can't fire him because he works for King Magnus causing Magnus himself to step forward and instantly fires him. Slickwell tries to get him to change his mind but his plea is cut short by the pin's curse and the guards escort him to the gates. Everyone gladly welcomes Baileywick back and the Jubilee celebration continues with him back in charge. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *James Sie as Emperor Quon *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Christian Borle as Slickwell *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Songs *Helping Hand Trivia *This is the second episode to feature Baileywick's name in the title. The first was "Baileywick's Day Off". *This is the third time Baileywick is negetivly affected by magic. The first time was in the episode "Mom's the Word", when Marla the witch turned him into a frog, and the second was in "Mystic Meadows" when Cedric and Goodwin turned him and everyone else into snowmen. Although technically it wasn't a spell but the magic inside a cursed pin that made him clumsy. *This is the fourth time Sofia becomes a supporting assistant for someone. The first time was when she became Cedric's apprentice in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", Aunt Tilly's companion in Great Aunt-Venture, and when she acted as James's royal adviser in "King for a Day". *Sofia gets a new hairstyle for the first time in this episode. *Sofia wears earrings for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time Sofia wears an outfit which replicates the one of another character. The first was the replica version of Aunt Tilly's from "Great Aunt-Venture". *Greylock's name was first mentioned in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", but the character was not shown then. *This is the second episode who's song is a duet that Sofia and an antagonist both sing the first was the episode "The Amulet of Avalor". *Sofia gains a new enemy: Slickwell. Goofs * When Sofia was singing to Baileywick, Slickwell was in a room next door to where she and Baileywick were, singing his plot out loud. But the door was wide open, and Sofia and Baileywick didn't even notice. Screenshots Baileywhoops 1.jpg Baileywhoops 2.jpg dance with baileywick.png|Sofia becomes Baileywick's Stewart assistant New hair I.png Baileywhoops 3.jpg STF_ep_217_337x190_1415261988312.jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes